DEAR DIARY
by darknite0403
Summary: Takes place week after Abhijit in jail episode. Read at your own risk. Nothing to flaunt about it.


Dear Diary,

Its been a week since we met last. I am so happy today. Patha hai kyun? Aaj mera Abhi jail sey release hogaya. I am so so happy. I feel on the top this world, that much happy. At last I can breathe easily and freely. The pain in my heart has been taken away. Patha hai diary at one point I lost all hope. Sab umeed chod di mein ney. Dar gayi thi. Khahin mein unhey kuch ho naa jaye, kahin wo mujhey chod key a mere zindagi sey chaley naa jaye. ( a tear drop falls on the dairy ). Magar merey dil k ek chotey sey koney par ek chota sa hope tha. Ye hope sab ki himath sey aur bad gayaa. I knew diary. I really knew that wo kisi ko bina reason ke nahi maar sakthey. Wo aesey kar hi nahi sakthey. Aur akir mein unki jiith hui. Hum sabki, puri CID team ki jeeth hui. Uff…

Patha hai diary jab wo jail mein the thab mein ne sab ka pyaar dhekha unkey upar. Sab log unhey bachan ko jaan thak dey sakthey they. Itna affection aur respect ab iss duniya mein kahaan dhekney ko milta hai. Har roz paisey, property keliye apney risthey ko khatham kar dhethey hain. Ye dhek dhek kart ho jeeney ka matlab hi nahi patha tha mujhey. Magar in sabkey beech in logon ka rishtha dhekar tho…. Kya kahoon, kya bathaun, itna pavar hai ki ek word invent karna padega ye risthey ko naam deney keliye. Yahaan koi apna nahi hai, koi blood relation nahi, kuch len den ya expectations nah bas pyaar hai. Mujhey tho garv hai ki mein bhi inkey bheech huin.

Aur in sab ke upar ACP jo dhikney mein itney rough and tuough hai wo itney soft caring. Chance less. And I am speechless. Patha hai diary un honey kya kiya, chupkey chupkey un hone apney officer ko bachaney keliye No. 1 criminal lawyer ko appoint kiya. Kyun tum bhi chauk gaye naa. Mein bhi. Hmmm….. Daya, unka kya khena. Pheley tumhey unkey baarey itna jo batha chuki huin mein. Wo tho har waqth unkey saath unka sahara bankey rahey, har kahadam mein unka saath diya. Aaj kal kaun kartha hai itna kuch, aur kyun karega bina kuch maang ke bina. Sach mein dairy dosth aur dosthi kya hothi hai ye insey sikna chahiye. Ye do log tho dosth ke naye naam hain, ek naya pehchaan. Daya ney roz court ke hearings attend ki, jail jake Abhijit sey baath ki himath di, hosala badaya, kya kuch nahi kiya unke liye. ( tear drop slips down ) Fredy bahuth joke karthey hain, hasi mazak karthey hain, pagal ke tharah harkathey karthey hain magar hain dil sey sab sey pyarey. " Salunkhe: Acha bahcha " ( small laugh ). Unhoney aur unki wife, babhi ji ney tho wrath rakhi thi unkeliye. Kitney soft hain Fredy. Tich… ACP sir tik kehthey hain bhagawan humesha unki baath maa lethey hain. Heart of child.

Aur baki log vivek, tasha, sachin, kajal ney tho apney sarey ghum ko achi tarah sey chupakey kaam karney lagey. Cases solve karney lagey. Jab bhi lab athey tho unkey aankh mein unkeliye unhey kohney ka dar, pyar or respect dheka hain. Haahaa Kajal aur Tasha ney tho lab akey indirectly mere hausala bada ney ki koshih ki. Salunkhe sir ney tho ji jaan laga di unko nirdosh prove karney keliye. Mujhey wishvas hi nahi hua ki ye wahi salunkhe sir hain jo unke kilaaf ACP sir ko complaint karthey hain aur unka taang kichthey rahthey hain. Par akir mein wo itna depressed hogaye jab patha chala ki bullet unhi ke gun sey fire kiya gaya hai. Salunkhe sir tho theen baar test ki. Aur akiri baar mujhey fire karkey test karney ko kaha. Merey haath tho pheley kaampney lagaa unkey gun ko chuthey hi. Patha nahi kuch ajib sa current pass hua haath mein. Fir meiney apna ankh band kiya thodi dher keliye fire karney ke pheley. Fir test ki same result. Mein ney jab result positive dheka tho merey muh sey sirf " SORRY" nikala. (Sniffles)

Jab mujhe us din subha patha chal ki wo (hand shivering) arrest ho gaye they tho mere pair ki niche zamin giska gayi, lab gumney laga. Aur jab ye patha chala ki ballistic reports bhi positive hai tho mein adhi mar hi gayi usi jagah par. Case tho pura hi unkey kilaaf hogay wo bhi mere hathon sey ye report type …..Nahi hua muj sey. Nahi ho paya tha. Mein ney apni sari feelings aur emotions ko control karkey banayi. Aur jab kaam hogaya tho sidey ghar pahuinchi. Tasha ko phone kiya tho patha chala ki ACP sir ney KD ko appoint kiya hai. Thuranth KD sir ka number nikal key unhey phone kiya aur bina naam bathay unsey plead kiya ki wo ye case lein aur unhey innocent prove karein jo wo hain. Jab unhoney kaha ki wo case accept karengey tho meiney unhey thank you khe key phone kaat diya bluntly. Puri raath baghwan ko yaad kiya. Soney ki tho dhur ki baath khaaney piney ka bhi man nahi tha.

Jab subha hui tho pheley Daya ko phone kiya. Unkey baarey mein pucha, nahi Daya ney tho bina puchey hi batha diya kyun ki merey muh sey sirf hawa aaraha tha. Phir KD sir ko phone kiya case ke barey mein pucha. Unhoney bahuth kuch nahi bathaya sirf ye kahaa ki " Aap ka Abhijit jald sey jald hi jail sey choot jayengey. Aap phikar math kijijiye Tarika ji". I was totally shocked diary par mujhe pura yaakeen aagaya. I tried to ask how he came to know about me but KD sir ney reply nahi kiya. Bus hasey. Phir meiney unse binthi mangi ki ye baath kisi ko naa khahein including Abhijit. He accepted it without any further questions politely. He is such a gentle man. Thank you KD sir for giving us our Abhijit back.

Phir bina kisi ko bathaye aakiri dhin court chaligayi. Wahaan last row pey corner seat par bait gayi jahaan sey mein unko clearly dhek sakungi magar wo ya kisi aur mujhey pehchan nahi paye. Apna ser ko aur face ko leaving eyes scarf sey cover karliya. Jab wo andhar aye tab unkey cherey par koi expression nahi tha. Magar unkey aankh mein aag aur chal mey tej thi. Dar ka koi namu nishaan nahi tha unkley kisi bhia action mein. He is truly a great man with great character. Bhagwan sey prathnaa hai ki unki lambi umar ho aur sada kush rahein. (Small smile)

(Smile reaching eyes with mischievous glint) Khenaa nahi chahiye diary par wo jab andhar akey kadgarey pey kahdey huey they tho tab I just couldn't take my eyes off that man. He is just so so… irresistibly attractive. Urgh… Mein sirf unko hi dhekthi ja rahi thi. Aur apney aap ko batha rahi thi " Tumhey kuch nahi hoga Abhijit. Hum hain, mein huin." And the next second patha nahi kya hua, unhey sunayi di ya yunhi patha nahi, magar unhoney meri tharaf mud ke dheka. Sharp direct in my direction just for 2 or 3 seconds. And in that 3 seconds mein tho puri tharah phisal gayi. Hayo rama… Kya ankhey hain kya adaa hai unki aur kya udthi zulfen hai yaar…. Worth dying. Mujhey ye patha nahi chala unkey expression sey ki wo mujhey pehchaan paye ya nahi. Agar pehchaana hotha tho? (Dejected reaction)

Jab KD sir ney unhey bekasur sabith kareky case ko rest kiya tab unkey cherey mein jo relief thi aur wo hasi….. Kaash I could capture it in a camera. It was was just…awesome. (Smiling heavenly by thinking it over). It just melted my heart. I was so happy and wanted to jump and shout at everyone and share this news with every person whom ever I see. But before judge gave the final word I slipped out of the place before anybody could notice me. Jab mein bahar ayi tabi patha chala ki I was holding my breath all this long time. Me tho pagal ke tharah purey rasthey apney aap sey has rahi thi. Ab jab mein yaad kar rahi huin tho yaad aaraha hai ki kuch lod court mein mijhey gur gur ke dhek rahey they. Socha bhi hoga ki ye pagal ladki ko andhar kisney choda, bichari etc etc. But I just don't care about all that. I am so happy for him now. Mein humesha unki raksha aur zindagi keliye pheley pray karungi. Unki zindagi aaj sey iss waqth sey kushi kushi honi chahiye. Ek ek pal mein hasi mazak honi chahiye.

Patha hai diary ab wo soch rahey hongey ki ab sab bureau mein unkey saath kesey react karengey, hum kesey react karengey. Magar wo ek dum ghalath soch rahein hain. Haan hum sey kisi ney bhi Daya kea lava insey baath nahi ki ya milney ki koshish ki. Kis par hai himath jo ACP ke kilaaf jake unsey milney ka. Haahaaa….ACP sir ke wajah sey unkey aur humarey beech misunderstanding agayi hai. Wo soch rahey hongey ki hum log milkey unhey ignore kar rahey hain. Kya ye kabhi ho saktha hai kya? Abhijit bhi naa kabh kabhi stupid chezhen soctha hai. Jab wo kal lab ayengey tho mein perfectly normal behave karungi. Diary wo kal ayengey naa? Paka ayengey naa? (longing)

Tumhey patha hai unsey mujhey kya pasand hai? Unka ghusa. Ghusa jo unkey naak par chad jatha hai aur utharney ka naam hi nahi letha. (Laughing). Jab wo ghusaa hothey hain naa….. (Giggling) naa…. (Laughing) naa tab unkey gaal, naak aur kaan laal ho jathey hain. He looks so handsome and cute. Cute, I know it sounds weird. Kya karun jab unke barey mein hotha hai tho sab weird things acchey lagthey hain, wo chahey kitna bhi ill logical naa ho. Wo apney ghusey key wajah sey hi jail gaye they patha hai magar " Jahaan ghusa hai wahin tho goon bhi hotha hai". Kyun diary am I right or Am I right. ; ) Aur tho aur unka ghusa humesha apno keliye hotha hai. Iss baar bhi ACP sir ke baarey mein bura bolney ke kaaran hi wo gun nikaley they naa. I just wish mein bhi unkey apno mein ek ban saku.

Iss mamaley mein unki dil ki baath samajh naa tho meri knowledge sey bahar hai. Sirf unhey patha hai unki dil ki baath aur filrt ka reason. Accha diary, time bahtuh hogay aur mey kafi bak bak kar chuki huin. Ab mujhey sone jana hai with my shonu's dreams. Before that I am going to treat myself with cookies and ice creams. So good night.

**Author's note:** Ready to get slashed with tomatoes ans eggs. But take care not to spoil my pretty face hnn... :D

Haahaaa...I know that you all must have got bored reading this stuff. Kya karun guys had this idea for a long time couldn't throw it in dust bin so throw-ed it here so that you could read and slap your head. ; ) :D. No compulsion to to review this piece of work.


End file.
